markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Games
Markiplier is best known for playing horror-themed video games, along with flash games, indie games and adventure games, as well as many other types of games. Here is a complete list of all of the games Markiplier have played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 7 Days * 7 Days to Die * 72 * 9.03m * A Mother's Inferno * Afraid of Monsters * Alone * Alone in the Rift * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia Custom Stories: ** Amnesia: A Late Night Drink ** Amnesia: Abduction ** Amnesia: Black Forest Castle ** Amnesia: Castle of Devastating Diseases ** Amnesia: Dark Room ** Amnesia: Digressiophobia ** Amneisa: Disponentia ** Amnesia: Emma's Story ** Amnesia: Fekete Keres ** Amnesia: Followed by Death ** Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets ** Amnesia: Gary Snowy Secrets ** Amnesia: Gustav ** Amnesia: Isle ** Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes ** Amnesia: Kidnapped ** Amnesia: Killings in Altstadt ** Amnesia: La Caza ** Amnesia: Lost the Lights ** Amneisa: Oblivion - Drops of Wine ** Amnesia: Obscurity ** Amnesia: Poisonous ** Amnesia: Rain ** Amnesia: Study od Insanity ** Amnesia: Tenebris Lake ** Amnesia: The Agony of Insanity ** Amnesia: The Anguish ** Amnesia: The Attic ** Amnesia: The Cruel Ways of Dr. Richard Jones ** Amnesia: The Dream: Chapter 1 ** Amnesia: The Great Work ** Amnesia: The Grey Eagle ** Amnesia: The Machine ** Amnesia: The Things in the Night ** Amnesia: Through the Portal ** Amnesia: Weird Dream's ** Amnesia: When Life No Longer Exists ** Amnesia: White Night * Amnesia: Justine * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Among the Sleep * Ampu-Tea * Anna * Anonymous Messages * Ao Oni * Ascension * Asylum: Interactive Teaser * Attack on Titan: The Tribute Game (first and ultimate versions) * Baby Blues * Bewilder House * Black Snow * Blame * Bloody Trapland * BroForce * Brutal DOOM * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * Burrito Galaxy 64" * BWAK * Calm Time * Candles * Castle Crashers * Cat Mario * Catlateral Damage * Cellar Door * CHARGE! * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * CLOP * Closure * Cloudberry Kingdom * Cod of Duty * Cold Fusion * Colina * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Contagion * Creepy Zone * Cry of Fear: ** Cry of Fear: Halloween Collab ** Cry of Fear: Hotel Terror ** Cry of Fear: iSolation ** Cry of Fear: Memories ** Cry of Fear: Out of It ** Cry of Fear: Recidivist ** Cry of Fear: Scrolls of Shaimoon ** Cry of Fear: The Hole ** Cry of Fear: The Stairway * Curse of the Aztecs * Damned * Dark Ocean * Dead Darkness * Dead Horde * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened * Death Dice Overdose * Death: Unknown * Deep Down Dark * Dementium II * Dino Horde Duels * Dishonored * Don't Look Now * Don't Make Me Turn This Car Around * Don't Starve * Don't Starve: The Screecher * Doorways * Dota 2 * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Drunk Minecraft * Dumpy * Electronic Super Joy * Element4L * Eleusis * Env * Enviro-Bear 2000 * Erie * ERROR #53 * Evil * Exmortis * Eyes * Eyes v2.0 * F*ck This Game * Fabricant * Fibrillation * Flash Frozen * FOC/US * Forbidden.exe * Forest * Forget Me Not Annie * Forgotten * Fran Bow * From Dust * Garry's Mod: Abandoned Metro * Garry's Mod: CaptainSparklez * Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream * Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 2 * Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 3 * Ghouls Forest 3D * Give Up * Grey * Grimind * Grudge Forest * Guns of Icarus Online: Battle Royale * Happy Wheels * Haunt: The Real Slender Story * Hell Was Here * Hello Kity Island Adventure * HIDE * Hide and Seek * Homesick * Hot Dog Heartache * Hunted * Hyde * Hylophobia * I Can't Escape * I See You * I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden * I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game * I Will Kill You * Ib * Ildefonse * Illusion: Ghost Killer * Illusions * Imscared * Incredipede * Inculcation * Insane Hell Torium * Insanidade * Inside * Intruder * Inwards * Jeff the Killer * Jurassic Heart * Kerbal Space Program * Killing Floor * Kilobyte * Knock Knock * Kraven Manor * Kuro Oni * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Lasting * Lights and Shadows * LIMBO * Little Emily * Lone Survivor * Lost in the Rift * Lumber Island * Lumen * Mad Father * Maere: When Lights Die * Mari0 * Markiplier: The Game * Markiplier: The Game 2 * Markiplier Trapped in Rick's Game * Maze * Mental * Mental Hospital * Minimal Theory * Minotaur Maze * Missing: The Distant Island * Mr. Kitty Saves The World * Murder * Murder at Masquerade Manor * My Only * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Nightmare House 2 * No Time to Explain * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Ominous * One Late Night * Orbitor * Orcs Must Die 2 * Ostrich Island * Outlast * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Overgrowth * Pact with a Demon * Paranoiac * Paranormal * Parasite * Penis Cloner * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Necrologue * Penumbra: Overture * Pesadelo * Phobia * PHOBIA: The Fear of the Darkness * Pizza Delivery * Pizza Delivery v2.0 * PokeSlender * PokeSlender 2: Red Edition * Primal Feras * Probably Archery * Prop Hunt * Pulse Phobia * Punishment: The Punishing * Psycosis * Punk's Not Dead * Purgatorium * Purgatory * Ragdoll Olympics * Raspy Hill * Rayman Legends * Real Life * Real Horror Stories * Refuge * Resolute Dark * Resonance * Reunion * Ripest of Fears * Robot Unicorn Attack * Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * RUN * RUN: Vengeance * Rust * Santa Claws * Santa's Rampage * Scale * SCP 087-b * SCP-432 * SCP: Containment Breach * SCP: Containment Breach: My Little Pony * SCP Markiplier Mod * SCP Slender Mod * Segatakai * Segway of the Dead * Shutter * Silence on the Line * Silent Hill: Alchemilla * Skinwalker * Skyrim * Slender * Slender: Flashlight * Slender: Haunt * Slender Man's Shadow: ** Slender: 7th Street ** Slender: Carnival ** Slender: Christmas Special ** Slender: Claustrophobia ** Slender: Elementary ** Slender: Hospice ** Slender: Mansion ** Slender: Prison ** Slender: Sanatorium * Slender Mod * Slender Space * Slender's Woods * Slender: The Arrival * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slender: The Remake * Slenderman * Slendytubbies * Sluggish Morss * Smite * Sonic.exe * Spectre * Spongebob Slendypants * Stairs * Stalked * State of Decay * Steve's office * Stonewick Manor * Stop It Slender * Suicide Mouse * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Hexagon * Super Pig * Super Squat Simulator * SuperHOT * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Tanatophobia * TerroRift * The 4th Wall * The Briefcase * The Cat That Got The Milk * The Corridor * The Crooked Man * The Curse of Blackwater * The Darkest Words * The Deep Well * The Escape * The Following * The Groundskeeper * The Grudge * The Halloween * The House * The House 2 * The Last of Us * The Lost Souls * The Midnight Man * The Plan * The Rake: Back to Asylum * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Sewer * The Stairwell * The Stanley Parable * The Theater * The Theatre * The Unfair Platformer * The Unknown * The Very Organized Thief * The Very Organized Thief - Christmas Edition * The Witch's House * The World's Hardest Game * TMNT * Toward the Light * Tracked * Train * Trouble in Terrorist Town * Underhell * UnExit * Unfair Mario * Vanish * Vapour * Very Organized Theif * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Viscera Cleanup Detail - Santa's Rampage * VVVVVV * Watch Your Step * Where am I? * Which * White Finger * Within Deep Sorrows * XCVB